


24 HOUR ROMANCE

by Bluewingeddean



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, Witches, cas, castiel - Freeform, curse, dean and cas - Freeform, destie prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewingeddean/pseuds/Bluewingeddean
Summary: On a hunt, Dean and Cas run into a witch, making random people fall in love with potions, she puts one on Cas and Dean and runs away. Sam, Dean and Cas try to track her down whilst Dean and Cas are acting head over heels for each other. After a week and a half they finally find her and ask her to take the spell off. Little do they know the spell only lasted 24 hours.COMPLETED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF A PROMPT I SAW ON PINTEREST

“FBI. I just wanted to ask a few routine questions to some of the people in the neighbourhood as there has been some... suspicious activity.” Dean smiled at the woman, dressed in a sundress, with a small child propt on her hips. “Firstly, when did you and your partner meet and have this lovely thing.” Dean nodded towards the child. Why did he say lovely thing? Come on man FBI.

“Well, me and David had been married for ten years but we only just had Starr two years ago.” She seemed to look at the child so lovingly and Dean was happy that at least someone got to grow up in a happy household. “To tell you the truth, our marriage was failing a little and I was thinking about divorce. Until one day, we were having drinks at a friends house and suddenly it was like I saw him in a new light and I just knew, he was the man for me. And I think Starr could feel it too, everything just went up hill from there.”  
Dean wondered why the woman had so openly told him about her love life, but then again, he wasn’t complaining. She had one of those southern accents and looks that just screamed ‘church bake sale’ and he knew that she was probably used to being sociable anyway.  
“Two more questions, how long ago was this and who’s house were you having drinks at?”  
The woman looked confused at the question so Dean just flashed her his best smile.  
“I think, about six weeks ago and I was at Rebecca’s house, number fourteen, two doors down.” She smiled back, looking round at the house mentioned. “Those are some weird routine questions sir, is everything ok?”  
Dean nodded “as I say, routine checks. Nothing to be worried about, the safer the neighbourhood, the better I sleep at night.” And with that, Dean strode down the women’s drive way, waiting for her door to close before heading to the impala.

Cas and Sam were sat silently, listening to the radio. Dean knocked on Sams window, signalling to wind it down and he obeyed. “So I’m thinkin’ not a Cupid, woman was already married to her husband but their marriage was failing until she was around at her friends. Suddenly she saw him in a ‘new light’ and they’ve been playing happy families ever since about six weeks ago.”  
Sam frowned for a moment before saying “I think we might have a witch on our hands, any chance you know who her friend was?” Dean grinned at Sam, knowing that he had done a good job, “yep. Good old Becky at number fourteen.”

All three of them got out of the car and walked down the street to the house two doors down, equipped with their fake FBI badges. Cas had sort of got used to the whole FBI thing and was now able to accomplish the amazing feat of holding his badge the right way up when introducing himself. They knocked on the door and this time it was Sam who introduced them.  
“Hello?” A short, blonde woman answered the door.  
“Are you Becky?” Sam asked her in his professional FBI voice.  
“Uhm, Rebecca, yes.” She corrected, putting her hand on her chest. She was wearing a light gray sweater and dark blue jeans. Her blonde hair was slightly pinned back and she was wearing light lipstick and mascara. If she hadn’t been a suspected witch, Dean might have hit on her. She was attractive, truthfully.  
“And you guys are?”  
“FBI.” Dean coughed, leading Sam and Cas to show their badges whilst Dean took his own out. “I’m agent Jovi.” Dean winked at her, causing Sam to give him a special moose bitch face. Ok so maybe he would flirt with her anyway, but it’s not like he’d do anything with her.  
“What can I do for ya guys?”  
Sam stepped forward to show Cas and Dean that he was handling the situation. “We have been going around with some routine checks and we just stopped by at number ten to ask about a drinks night you and the woman had about six weeks ago?”  
Rebecca looked uncomfortable and unconsciously took a step back “why are you asking about that? We were just having a few drinks, me, David and Colleen and caught up on a few episodes of doctor sexy.”  
“Wow you seem to know and remember exactly what I’m talking about straight away,” Sam interrupted. Then Dean interrupted Sam.  
“Don’t you think doctor sexy is like the hottest man alive? Man those cowboy boots...” Cas elbowed Dean and let Sam continue.  
“It’s like it was an important night for you. Did something happen that night, Rebecca?” Her eyes darted to her car behind them and then back to them, Sam noticed and shifted into the only gap available for making a run for it.  
“No? What would have happened?”  
Cas stepped forward from behind Sam so that he was stood next to Dean instead. “Well, we were thinking that you were a witch and put some sort of love spell...curse on Rebecca and many other people in the neighbourhood aswell, it has been causing car crashes. Teacher, student relationships and crime because people were too love struck to realise danger. You realise every death is your fault?” Cas shouted. Wow smooth, way to be subtle Cas.  
Becky turned and ran into her house, causing Dean and Cas to run after her, whilst Sam searched around for any witchy objects in her possession. Becky ran round her kitchen island and quickly picked up a glass bottle before Dean and Cas could enter the room. When they ran in and tried to grab her, she popped off the cork lid and splashed the light blue liquid onto both of them and stood back. In shock, Dean had stopped running and was now laughing. “Think some fancy Gatorade shit is gonna slow me down, the fuck was that?” She smirked and looked from Dean to Cas. “A love potion that will be set to work in a few seconds, don’t bother trying to rub it off.” She loked at Cas who was using his trench coat sleeve to wipe it off his neck whilst Deans was still miserably, dripping down his face. “Don’t we have to like, drink it or something? I’m not an expert witch but I think you’ve been watching too much Harry Potter.” She laughed so hard that she tilted her head back and her whole body shook.  
“Sam!” Dean shouted then turned back to the short woman “look, I don’t want to hurt you. We don’t hurt humans but-“ he immediately stopped and looked at Cas. His heart started beating quicker and quicker as he layed eyes on the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  
Dropping his knife, he walked over to Cas and cupped his face with his rough hands. Cas’ blue eyes stared back at him and suddenly his pupils expanded, so much so that Dean would usually worry that he was possessed by a demon, if he wasn’t too love struck to focus. He could have been held at gunpoint and told not to move but the only thing he wanted to do was ruffle his fingers through Castiels messy hair. Why just now had he had the courage to cup his face and stare into those beautiful angel’s eyes.  
Cas looked up at Dean, he would let Dean rule heaven and himself any day. He was so caring and had such a beautiful soul. His soul was one of the most handsome he had ever lay eyes on. Slowly, he pressed up on his tiptoes and closed his eyes, Dean leaned down, doing the same. Just when their lips were about to finally connect, a tall, brown haired man burst through the door. “Where is she?”  
Dean and Cas sprung apart, realising the task they had been set, noticed her back door was wide open and the witch was out of her kitchen and then looked back at each other. “Oh well.” Dean sighed and smashed his lips against Cas’.  
Sam stood in shock for a second before gasping “what the fuck?”  
The three managed to make it back to the car, through all of Dean and Cas’ groping, smooching and hip bumping that made them keep stopping. It seemed they couldn’t keep their hands off eachother. Sam didn’t understand how weird that was because he knew that they were under a love spell but he hadn’t met Colleen, who was stood at the door, without her husband in sight. He certainly couldn’t ask Dean who was now pressed against the car by the trench coat wearing angel and letting out moans that Sam did not want to even think about.  
“I think it’s better if I drive, seeing as a few of the other victims were so love struck they crashed their cars, wouldn’t wanna mess up baby.” Sam coughed, watching Dean hold the car door open for Cas to get in. “Good idea Sam.” Dean winked, “me and Cas can make out in the back.” Sam rolled his eyes but was glad that he got to drive the impala, it wasn’t just the car he was worried about.  
Once they were in, Cas was already straddled over and was grinding against him. Sam wanted to be sick. Sure, he had wanted Dean and Cas to get together, he was the number one ‘destiel’ (even though it should totally be Deastiel) shipper but this? This was too much. “C-Cas.” Dean said through gasps “you have no...idea how much I...love you.” Before making an inward ‘thhh’ noise and going in for another kiss.  
“Okay!” Sam slammed the breaks, causing Cas to roll off Dean, onto the floor. “Sam?” Cas asked from his awkward position.  
“Can’t you control yourselves? At least whilst I’m here?” Sam almost screamed, exasperated.  
“Why would I even want to try when I have the love of my life in front of me with his gorgeous blue fucking eyes undressing me like he’s a fuckin’ sex god.” Dean purred.  
“Yes, Sam. Can’t you be happy that I have met my soul mate?” Cas was still lying in the same position on the floor, Sam was worried that he had broken something and was just too in love to care.  
When they finally made it back to the motel, and Sam still surprisingly had a full head of hair, after wanting to rip it out, they put their bags down and Sam booked an extra room. “I don’t wanna stay in the same room as you guys, I’ll be fine on my own.” Cas was already tugging Dean down onto the bed and Dean asked, “are you sure, Sammy?”  
Watching Cas unbuttoning his brothers pants he quickly confirmed a yes and ran to his own room. 

Dean looked up at Cas. “About the love potion...”  
“Dean, can’t we discuss this after we have sex?” Cas whined but Dean wanted to know. “Do you feel any different than you did before?” Cas looked at him for a second before replying “well, I have always loved you and thought of you as gorgeous but now for some reason, my words and actions don’t have barriers. I don’t even know how I’m managing to say or do all of this but it is something I have wanted to do for a while.”  
Dean nodded “I know exactly how you feel, but how do we know it’s not messed with out memory and we’re not actually in love?”  
Cas growled “Dean, I love you and right now I don’t care for these philosophical enquiries, just, please, help me take off your jeans.”

A few moments later, Cas’ face went slack and his eyes lost focus as he orgasmed in the grasp of ‘the love of his life’ and Dean shortly followed, arching his back, eyes closed and grasping the bed covers for dear life. Once he had relaxed, he brought Cas down on top of him again and held him tight. “I love you Cas and I never want to let you go.”  
After some more making out and cuddling they finally fell asleep in each others embrace. Yes, Cas was so worn that he fell asleep. Holding Dean to his chest so that the only thing Dean could hear was the angels beating heart, a reminder that though Jimmy was long gone. Part of an Angel, part of Cas, was human and was capable of loving someone with the strength a whole army of...love. This was how love struck Dean described it to in-awe Castiel.

 

________________  
Authors note: there will be more chapters please stay turned but rn I’m so tired I need sleep so g’n


	2. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half way through the day the 24 hours will be complete. Will things change?

“Hey gorgeous.” Dean rolled over to see Cas, starring at him.   
“Hello, Dean.” He said smiling, tracing his hand over Dean’s jawline.   
“Ahem?” They both shot up suddenly to see Sam at the table with his laptop. “I thought you said no chick flick moments?”  
Dean was about to get out of bed when he realised he wasn’t wearing any clothes and neither was Cas. “Sam, could you turn around a second?” Sam rolled his eyes and turned his head as Dean slipped out of bed, chucking Cas his underwear and pants and putting his own clothes on.  
“You can look now Sam.” Cas spoke up. Sam looked awkward but he continued.  
“I have a lead. A Facebook post the witch made yesterday states she was going to see her grandma and if anyone needed her to come find her.”  
“You think she would be that stupid?”  
“Worth a shot. I got in contact with Colleen through the church born again virgins group.”  
Dean snorted “and she told me that Rebecca’s grandma lives in Texas and I got the exact address.”  
They grabbed the keys and walked to the impala, Dean slipped his hand into Castiels back pocket as they exited their motel room. “I can drive today Sammy, I’ve got it all under control.” Sam sighed but sat in the back, guessing Dean and Cas would want to sit with eachother. Cas put his hand on Deans thigh the whole way and they kept looking up to stare and smile at each other, it was all too sickly. Suddenly a blue light covered both Dean and Cas and then everything went back to normal.  
“What was that?”   
“I dunno.” Dean replied to Sam. Cas’ hand was still on his thigh so Sam knew it wasn’t anything to do with the love potion, he had to check anyway.  
“Do you guys feel any different about each other? Castiels hand tended on Deans thigh and relaxed when he said “nah, how could you feel any different about Cas, he’s awesome AND gorgeous.”  
Entering Texas, Sam has hope in his heart and just a pinch of sadness. Dean and Cas were beginning to become hard work but Dean was happy and there wasn’t many times when Dean saw his brother in true happiness and life. The way he was looking at Cas and kissing him like he meant the world also made him feel sorry for Cas, Cas needed somebody like that. To make him feel wanted and needed, something Dean could give him.  
They pulled up to the house and Dean and Cas looked at each other sadly. After one last, very long, kiss and a grossed out expression from Sam, though secretly he was sad too, they got out of baby.   
Knocking on the door an old woman answered. “Yes, you’re here for Becky.” She said as soon as she answered the door. “She said you’d be here.” Dean looked at Sam “maybe smarter than we thought.”  
“Or tracking us?”  
“You guys are smart.” She smiled “but yes; I set up that Facebook post because I needed human blood and it came with a free delivery.” The old woman seemed unfazed and walked into the house.   
“Follow me boys.” By now it was dark outside and that gave Dean a bad feeling, bad things happen when it’s dark outside.   
“So, how did you enjoy the potion?” She laughed, leading them into the lounge.   
“Get it off us lady.” Dean growled, followed by a stern glare from Cas. It was silent for a moment before she cackled... the witch....CACKLED. “It’s been well over 24 hours now baby, it is off.”   
“What?” All of tfw said in unison.   
“You’re telling me you don’t know? Unless... it didn’t actually effect you?”  
“When was the 24 hours up?” Sam knocked in.  
“Like, five hours ago dummy.” She laughed to herself. Sam realised “that’s when the blue light happened and then after that... oh my god.”  
“What?” Now it was cas’ turn To speak.   
“Your lying.” Sam accused her.   
“Nope.”  
“But Cas and Dean they...” Dean visibly gulped and looked at the floor, Cas looked at Dean.  
“You’re telling me that’s all real?” Rebecca seemed to have caught on and was trying to hide a laugh   
“Wow grab the popcorn.”  
They let the witch go because they couldn’t kill a human and also maybe because Sam was practically walking on clouds. He didn’t have a reason to be sad and Cas and Dean would be happy... yes it was complicated but they were both loved now.

———————-  
Epilogue.

Back at the bunker.

 

Sam was drinking his green tea and watching a video by Macy cowmante on some new yoga moves he’d never even heard of when suddenly she started making a weird moaning noise. Maybe his YouTube was playing up, maybe Dean’s porn was open on another tab. He paused the video to see and he could still hear loud moans and grunts. Where the fuck was it coming fr- oh.

Disgusted he buried his head in his hands. He would just have to sit this one out.

“Dean I- I.”  
“Let it come Cas.”

Sam didn’t ask why Dean’s room was covered in feathers the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos if you haven’t already because it means the whole entire world to me 🥰
> 
> Plus if ya wanna add :  
> BLUEWINGEDDEAN  
> On insta for some destiel posts 🧥


End file.
